


Efficient

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Florists, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles for the "Dark Mirrorverse" challenge at <a href="http://saiyuki-wk-au.livejournal.com">saiyuki_wk_au</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient

_Efficient_

 

Aya brought his sword down cleanly; the vile beast Weiß had been hunting fell, an expression of shock on her face.

"Why's he always so _fast_?" Yohji groused. "We never get any time with them since he joined."

"At least we'll be back in time for the match," Ken shrugged. "If you're that desperate, ask Omi to arrange a brothel pass for you."

"Let's go," Aya said. "Omi?" he said, "Mission accomplished, over."

_"One more, sorry,"_ Omi's voice crackled in his ear. _"The Tomoe girl gave intel to her friend."_

Aya cleaned his sword, sighing. No rest for the wicked.

* * *

_Good with Children_

 

"Hey, Ken!" Omi said, "How was practice?"

"Good," Ken smiled. "The kids are really coming on - Masao-kun's a great goalkeeper. His hand-eye coordination is excellent."

"That's great!" Omi said. "He's, what, nine? Perfect time to start training."

"Yeah? What happened to Shinji-kun? I thought he was working out?"

"He was too much of a cry-baby," Omi said, turning back to the computer. "He wouldn't even kill his dog, imagine! Persia's had enough -" He smiled over his shoulder. "I'll arrange for Masao-kun to be brought in."

"And the parents?" Ken said.

"Oh, they'll get over it," Omi said distantly. "Mine did."

* * *

_The Morning After_

 

"Shit," Yohji said, burying his head in his hands. "Shit."

"You're a mess, Kudou," Aya snapped, looking round the room. "Stop depending on others to get you out of trouble."

Omi turned the body over with his foot. "Really, Yohji-kun," he said, "don't you ever get tired of strangling girls?"

"Sorry," Yohji said. "this is the last time, I promise. I really owe you guys."

"Yes," Aya said, "you do." He counted the accumulated banknotes. "Just bring enough to cover the cost of a new whore, next time."

"I just forgot my wallet," Yohji said apologetically.

"Again," Aya muttered.

* * *

_Dating Advice_

 

"- and then I found Ouka's my sister," Omi said glumly. "What should I do?"

"Whoa," Ken said. "I'm no good with girls, if you want sister-advice, ask Aya."

"Ask me what?" Aya said.

"I just discovered Ouka's my half-sister!" Omi said. "It's _awful!_ " He dropped his voice. "I thought we were getting to the point where we'd, you know . . ."

"Does she know?" Aya said, heading out the door. "As long as there's no chance of her finding out, sleep with her. What they can't know doesn't hurt them." 

"D'you think he and -" Ken started.

"Let's never ask," Omi said, wide-eyed.


End file.
